


Fluffy Beeb

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gylda is happy just not a first, I don't have anything with Glynda and that is a CRIME, I love him, I love them so much, Just a chubby little beeb, Oscar is a beeb, Ozpin is a single dad and Oscar is his son, She's a wonderful character, Single Dad AU, Tickling, happy giggly oscar, happy laughy ozpin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin takes a break to have some fun with his baby boy Oscar. This was all inspired by Bravenurse on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ozpin & Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 44
Kudos: 88





	Fluffy Beeb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this one is a little shorter than normal! This is in no way shape or form shippy! Like the description said, this was inspired by Bravenurse on tumblr. A piece of art they drew gave me an idea and after getting permission from them to write this we got this! I hope you enjoy!

“What do you think Oscar? Should I continue with my work or should I take a break?” Ozpin looked over at the play pen next to his desk at his infant son. Oscar looked at Ozpin and held out his little hands making grabby motions at his father while giggling. 

“Well, you make an excellent point. Guess it’s break time.” Ozpin smiled getting up and going over to little Oscar. 

“Bahbahbah!” the baby babbled reaching his arms up as his father picked him up.

“Bahbahbah!” Ozpin repeated in a silly voice booping Oscars little baby nose.

Oscar giggled happily and put his tiny hands on either side of his dads face. 

Ozpin's face turned serious as he made eye contact with his son, “Oscar I need you to know that I would die for you, right here right now if I knew it would make you happy and able to live a fulfilling and happy life.”

Oscar, not understanding the words just grabbed Ozpin's glasses and began trying to put them in his mouth. Ozpin chuckled taking the glasses back and bouncing Oscar in his arms.

“You’re just a silly little baby aren’t you? Yes you are! Yes you are!” Ozpin said playfully lifting Oscar up and down in the air kissing his chubby baby cheeks every time he came down. Oscar squealed happily and laughed at the playful kisses. Ozpin could feel his heart melt into a puddle of happiness at the sound of his sons joyful laughter. The headmaster swore to himself that if anything ever happened to this baby he would kill everyone in Remnant and then himself. Ozpin eventually stopped his playful little game and sat in his chair cuddling Oscar to his chest. Oz kissed the top of Oscars head smiling at the bundle of joy in his arms.

“Dada!” Oscar chirped when Ozpin kissed his head.

Ozpin froze when he heard the word leave his sons mouth, “What did you just say?”

“Dada!” Oscar repeated patting Ozpin's chest with his hand.

Ozpin let out a sound like a deflating balloon and held Oscar closer to his chest, “Yes yes, that’s right! Dada! I’m dada! Oh my baby boys first word!” Ozpin was nearly in tears as he held Oscar. A thought crossed his mind that he needed to capture this moment, so he grabbed his scroll and turned the camera on. 

Once it was faced towards him and Oscar he said “Ok Oscar say dada! Come on say dada!” 

Oscar tilted his head and made a confused face before happily burbling and trying to put a fistful of Ozpin's shirt into his mouth.

“Oh come on Oscar, I know you can do it! Say dada!” Ozpin coaxed gently pulling his shirt away from the babies mouth. Oscar looked mildly upset at the stolen shirt but when he heard Ozpin's voice he looked up with a grin. 

“Dada! Dada!” He happily bubbled repeatedly patting Ozpin's chest.

Ozpin bit back a squeal and turned to the camera, “His first word! I told you it would be dad! Take that Qrow! You owe me 20 lien!”

He ended the recording and quickly sent it to Qrow along with the message, “Told you so.” for emphasis. He chuckled bouncing the giggly baby in his arms.

“You’re just a little giggle monster today aren’t you?” Ozpin smiled nuzzling his nose against Oscars.

“Baaaaaaa! Bababa!” Oscar replied patting Ozpin's face.

Ozpin felt close to tears at the simple action, his son brought such joy to his sad lonely little life. The headmaster put his forehead against his sons and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the closeness. It had been some time since he had been a father and he had nearly forgotten how wonderful it was. The love he felt for this baby in his arms was immeasurable and deeper than the cosmos themselves. Ozpin would move heaven and earth for his child, he would even take on the gods themselves to keep his baby safe.

“Oscar I love you so much, and I pray you never doubt that. I will always be there for you no matter what.” Ozpin felt tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. “I will protect you and do everything in my power to make your life as safe and happy as possible.”

Oscar smiled a gummy baby smile at his dad and yanked a fistful of silver hair out of his head.

“OW! WHY? I bear my soul to you and you betray me like this?” Ozpin exclaimed rubbing the spot on his head where his hair was removed.

Oscar only laughed and waved his hands around in the air, still clutching his father's hair in one fist.

“Ok that's it you asked for this!” Ozpin then blew a raspberry into Oscars cheek. The baby let out a stream of bubbly giggles as he wiggled in his dad's arms. 

“Muah ha ha! I’m going to eat you and there's nothing you can do about it!” Ozpin said as he began playfully pretending to eat the babies feet. Oscar continued to make various happy baby noises at Ozpin's playful nomming. 

“Who’s a silly baby? Who’s a silly baby? You are! Yes you are!” Ozpin gushed nuzzling his face against Oscars cheek. The headmaster laughed as his sons own giggles proved to be far to infectious to resist. 

“You’re just to cute! I can’t do this!” Ozpin giggled holding Oscar to his chest. “How will I ever survive your adorable Armageddon? It can’t be done! I will die by cute overload.” Oscar giggled further kicking his little legs as he wiggled about. The headmaster lifted Oscar once again bringing the little one close to his face and blew a raspberry into his chubby little belly.

Glynda was not having a good day today.

First her a student in her class had been badly injured and had to be rushed to the hospital. Then she spilled her coffee all over her shirt and she had to change, only to get barts coffee spilled onto the new shirt making her change again. Then her favorite mug was destroyed by a runaway bullet from Port. Then she was caught in the middle of a food fight and got syrup in her hair. And after that she found out that the taxes that she had given Ozpin to fill out were a week over due. Gods above why was this happening to her?

“Ugh.” Glynda muttered running a hand down her face, “Can this day just end already?”

Glynda was not the type to let her emotions get the better of her, but right now she could not be brought to care right now. Her annoyance was palpable as she stalked through the halls, scowl fixed on her face. 

“When I see Ozpin, I am going to kill him. Those taxes were important and he just-just what doesn’t do them? Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him.” She mumbled angrily, her heels clicking on the stone ground.

She sighed, walking to the elevator to give that boss of hers a proper talking to. The taxes needed to be done and she needed a gods darned break! As the elevator ascended she could hear laughter coming from above her. This only angered her more, he was laughing? Here she was doing her job, being a teacher, having a horrible day. And he was laughing? Oh she was gonna have some very choice words for him. 

Upon reaching the office and stepping out the first words out of her mouth were, “Sir the taxes were due last week.” 

Glynda paused as she finally took in the scene before her, Ozpin was blowing raspberries onto Oscars belly. Bring out the most heartwarmingly adorable giggles and other various happy baby noises from the little one. She felt her bad mood lift slightly at the sounds of the child. When Ozpin pulled away the look of utter adoration he had in his eyes seemed to make her sour mood melt away. 

Ozpin turned his head at the sound of Glynda's voice, “Oh hello Glynda! How are you today?” he smiled.

“I-” She sighed “I could be better. It’s been a long day and I am very tired. I came up to tell you that the taxes I gave you the other day are overdue so if you could please fill those out.”

“Oh I was doing that just a moment ago! I was simply taking a break with Oscar.” He lifted the babbling boy slightly to emphasise. “But what happened? Do you wish to talk about it?”

Glynda sank into a chair, feeling a bit guilty for her previously anger. “No, I’m fine. But may I stay here for a moment? I think I could use a break right now.”

“Oh of course! Here take Oscar, I need to continue with these taxes anyhow!” With that the baby was unceremoniously shoved into her arms. 

Glynda wasn’t good with babies at the best of times so she just awkwardly placed him on her knee and slightly bounced him. The little one giggled burbled looking at her with wide innocent eyes. The older woman felt her heart melt at the captivatingly cute baby in front of her. 

“Glynda!” Ozpin suddenly cried from his desk, “I forgot to tell you! Oscar said his first word today!”

“Oh sir that’s wonderful! What was it?” Glynda was happy for Ozpin, she knows he had been trying to get his son to speak for sometime now. And despite his best efforts to hide it, she knew he was starting to get a bit disheartened at the lack of progress. 

Ozpin beamed practically bouncing in his seat, “He said dada! Can you believe it?” 

And as if on cue the baby on her lap cheered “Dada!” throwing his little fists in the air. The two adults laughed at the display before settling into a companionable silence, only one that was only interrupted by the occasional baby noise from Oscar or question from Ozpin. 

“I’m finally done!” Ozpin cheered, “At long last! Honestly if I had to look at those numbers for one more second my head would have exploded.” the headmaster stood from his chair letting out a groan as he stretched. 

“Give me my son Glynda, I am in need of baby cuddles.” he said reaching out for the child in Glynda's lap. 

Glynda looked down at Oscar and raised an eyebrow before looking back up at Ozpin with a smirk. “Nope, my baby now. You can’t have him back.”

“Glynda…” Ozpin was slowly walking towards her “Give me my baby.”

Glynda held the boy closer as she stood, “Nope.”

Ozpin made a move to nab Oscar but Glynda simply lifted him into the air with her semblance. Oscar giggled, clapping and making grabby hands at his floating father. Glynda let out a small chuckle at the chubby thing in her arms. Ozpin crossed his arms and glared at her clearly unamused at his right hands antics. 

“Haha yes it’s very funny can you please put me down now?” Ozpin's voice was deadpan and clearly done with this whole event.

Glynda smiled at Oscar as she made Ozpin float in a slow circle around them, “What say you? Should I let him down?”

Oscar watched his dad slowly spinning around him and his eyelids began to droop as he let out a tiny yawn. Ozpin and Glynda dawwwed at the little yawn, the latter of the two quickly realizing why Oscar had done this.

“Say Ozpin, how do you feel about being the first ever human mobile for Oscar?” Glynda asked with a barely held back laugh.

“No.” came the deadpan response .

“But Oz look at him! It will only be a minute or two before he’s asleep. Come now, don’t you want him to take his nap?” The vice headmistress smiled sweetly gesturing to the sleepy baby she was holding.

Ozpin grumbled a bit but said nothing more, vowing silently to get revenge. A few minutes passed and when Oscar was sound asleep in Glynda's arms she finally let Ozpin down. Ozpin stumbled slightly taking a moment to regain his balance, before walking over to collect his son from his assistant. 

“If you ever try something like that again I will make you pay for it.” Ozpin whispered.

“Duly noted.” came the quiet reply.

Glynda followed Ozpin to Oscars crib in the corner of the office, watching as Ozpin placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead before putting him in the crib for a nap.

“I should get going.” Glynda whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ozpin glanced at the woman and offered a small smile and placed his hand on hers, gently patting it before he turned back to his son. Glynda smiled walking out of the office feeling far better than she had walking in. 

Ozpin looked at his baby boy and smiled, a soft smile filled with love and adoration for the child before him. He chuckled walking back to his desk and returning to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests for something you want to see in the series just comment below! It only needs to be RWBY related, not shippy, and SFW!


End file.
